Alternate Approach
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: What if during the film where Sherman and Penny go back to the time where they already existed went a little more smoother?


**I really like this movie. The characters are fun, the story is interesting, the film is all over great. However, there are some parts I figure that could've gone differently. For example, I feel like there should've been some part in the film where Penny could've apologized to Sherman for how she had treated him before. I thought about it before deciding on the perfect place to put it, the double Sherman scene.**

 **I own nothing. Mr Peabody and Sherman belong to their rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Well you couldn't say that you couldn't see it all coming. I mean going into a time where you existed, that wasn't going to have an interesting effect on what they came there to do.

Heck, even the situation they were in you could say wasn't that shocking. Two Shermans at once, that was kinda to be expected. Mr. Peabody being angry and stunned at what they had gotten themselves into, definitely expected, No, neither were the really shocking thing at the moment. That belonged to the three human adults, her parents and Mrs. Grunion looking in confusion and/or disdain down at the three of them. With even the calm, level-headed eloquence of Mr. Peabody beginning to crumble under the growing pressure, she knew she had to intervene.

"What's going on Mr. Peabody," came Ms. Grunion's voice.

"Well Ms. Grunion, you see..."

"Actually Mr. Peabody, I think I better tell what's going on," she interrupted. All eyes were on her and she stiffened under the sudden attention. Mr. Peabody, though stunned at first, nodded and let her stand where he had. Taking a deep breath for reassurance, she stepped up close and got between the three adults, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman.

"Mom, Dad, Ms. Grunion, I think what Mr. Peabody is trying to say here is that me and Sherman are finally seeing eye to eye." She paused and took another deep breath before continuing. "I know earlier today there was this huge mess with Sherman and me, but I'd like to set things right."

"You did nothing wrong, Penny. It was all because of how Sherman was raised that this all happened," Ms. Grunion interjected. She shot a harsh glance towards the dog behind him. Mr. Peabody returned it full force, repressing a growl building up in his throat. She quickly stepped between the two before the tension boiled over.

"But that wasn't it. The only reason why Sherman behaved like that was because I provoked him. I was jealous that he was suddenly receiving all the attention in class so I decided to upset him during lunch. I called him a dog, I'm the one threw away his food and told him to fetch it. I'm the one who put him in the situation where he bit me. It's all because of me that this all happened."

The room was dead silent except for her panting out. After brushing away a few loose strands of hair that had gotten past her hairband, she slowly looked at the adults. They were all stunned at her, she couldn't make out any emotions other then shocked on their faces. She then turned towards Mr. Peabody, sporting the same look as everyone else. She gave a remorseful smile to him before turning towards Sherman lastly. Taking another deep breath, she slowly walked over to him. From the corner of her eyes she could see the present-day Sherman peeking out from behind the corner at her, watching as she approached his future self.

"Sherman, I- I'm sorry I provoked you at lunch. I let my emotions take over my actions and I ended up making a mess of things." _"More then my parents or Ms. Grunion know."_ "And I'm sorry. After spending some time with you and seeing just how fun and smart you are, I hope you can forgive me and... maybe we can be friends?"

Sherman was quiet for a moment, sharing a look of shock and contemplation as he processed her apology. After a moment a smile grew across his face, a kind one that spoke measures of forgiveness, happiness, and understanding.

"Oh, it's alright Penny. I forgive you," he replied, sticking out his hand for her to shake. "To be honest, I really didn't act right during lunch either. I let my emotions take hold too and I should've reacted better then I did. It's just that I've never really spent much time with peers of my own age group so I was at a lost what to do. Can you forgive me for biting you?" She giggled and firmly grasped his hand before shaking it.

"Of course. Let's hope we never have anything like that ever again," she said. He nodded, his smile growing wider.

"Agreed."

The tension in the room melted faster then ice on a hot plate. She could here her parents cooing, possibly with pride. Out of the far edge of her vision she could see Ms. Grunion seem to lose some of her sternness while Sherman that was behind her smiled at her. She could make out another head, this time the switched out version of Mr. Peabody's, stick out and within seconds the two had disappeared, hopefully to do what she, the future version of Sherman, and the future version of Mr. Peabody had done before.

Speaking of Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody, can you forgive me for provoking Sherman," she asked. He nodded and reached out his paw to shake her hand.

"Of course, my dear. I must say that was a very commendable thing you did. I'm sure the great mediators of history would be very proud," he replied. She repressed a laugh, knowing just how possible that could very be.

"Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, can you forgive me for hurting Penny today at school," Sherman asked, coming beofre the two adults in the room.

"Of course kiddo. Glad we could all get this straightened out," Mr. Peterson replied, playfully reached out and tousling Sherman's red hair. His wife beside him smiled and nodded.

"Indeed," Mr. Peabody agreed, shooting a glance towards Ms. Grunion. The middle-aged woman snorted and looked to the side disinterested.

"So, baked Alaska," she asked, coming up to the intelligent canine.

"Baked Alaska," he repeated, smiling as he motioned everyone to follow him to the kitchen.

From behind the wall, staring at the group, a boy and his dog father smiled, first at them, then towards each other, before heading towards the elevators towards the WABAC.

* * *

 **I may have shaved several minutes off from the film, but at least I've cleared up a criticism I've had with it. In some films the source of the conflict can be cleared up on its own, other times I feel an apology is in order.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
